Never Underestimate Someone Acting For Their Child
by Anscombe
Summary: The scene when Rumpelstiltskin got his revegne told from Balefire's POV. Rated T for blood mention.


Okay so, this is my first fanfic ever. I decided to do this because we don't know anything about the character Balefire….well nothing much. So, tell me what you think! :3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hadn't cried when they came for me….I didn't cry, shout, beg, whimper, whisper or even gasp. I accepted my fate. I understood they needed more men for the ogre wars and despite what papa thought I felt I needed to help my land to keep it safe. So, I let the guard grab my arm and willingly went with the men that had taken Moraine just a few days ago. I was okay with going to war and helping the good fight. It was fine.

But I didn't count on how much Papa wanted to protect me.

I watched as the leader of the men walked in front of me while the one holding my arm and the others walked behind me.

"Everyone's watching from behind their curtains, today." Sniggered the leader was we walked outside. He was a foul vulgar man and had hurt Papa. I prayed that when we got to the front lands he was only going to stay for a moment. Then leave to find other children.

Papa….just where was he? I had been so worried about him the night before, how he shooed me away…Oh, I wished then that he had heeded my warnings. Why can't he understand that I'm okay with this? Why can't he let me go?

Just as soon as he made his snide remark, the other men automatically laughed. It was then I noticed that there was one waiting outside. I guess now that he had put him out there in case I tried to run. Of course, at the time I didn't have a moment to think about that because no sooner had he sniggered a…dagger? Yes, I guessed it was a dagger sliced though his body like butter and came out just as quickly the body falling to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Revealing a man in brownish garbs and a hood and cloak of the same colour….I frowned; I wasn't exactly sure who it was he reminded me of. His hair was dirty and his teeth looked almost moldy and his hair covered his eyes….his long brown wavy hair…Wait….I knew that hair…that face…it….it was…

It was papa.

I gasped and stepped back at the realization of what he had done. Looking at him again….He was no longer Papa. At least, not the one I knew. Papa didn't have moldy skin, Papa didn't stand like that, Papa didn't kill people….and Papa….Papa didn't smile like that. Not in the wicked cruel way he was towards to leader of those men. Speaking of 'those men' none of them seemed too phased by their comrade's fall. They were all calm and quiet as if nothing had happened! I didn't understand how on earth they could be so calm! Their friend was killed by some man and they just all stood there!

Then the leader, who was standing in front of me, kneeled down in front of him to my complete surprise! Then in may I say a gracious way said "Dark One."

Then it all made sense. They had mistaken Papa for The Dark One.

Papa walked towards the man making him clear to his mistake. "No…" he breathed out as Papa still came towards him making the man kneel up. " Who are you?" he then asked, clearly surprised and possibly threatened by Papa.

Papa took one more step and finally, he said something "Have you forgotten me already?" his voice. I will never forget it. It sounded cold and calm and….dark? Yes, something about it seemed dark. It wasn't his normal voice that normally had a slight whimper to it. No, it wasn't that at all. For the first time in my life I saw something in Papa that I'd never thought I'd see….fearlessness.

The men kept their mouths closed as if they were sewn together so I guess Papa took that as an invitation to keep talking "...What was it you used to call me, again? Spindleshanks?" he clicked his fingers as his face pulled a look of mock thought "Hobblefoot."

I paused as my heart skipped a beat. This wasn't Papa. No, it couldn't be. It isn't! Papa would never act like this! He was kind and sweet! This isn't him.

But if that was true then who is the man standing in front of me?

"Papa?" I asked in horror trying so hard not to believe it was him. Hoping he would not know me, he was someone else, that….that he was not my father.

That was when I noticed the bloody dagger. It was rigid, with strange pictures on it two of which I could make out to be a butterfly and flower….there was also a name….I only saw it for a second for Papa causally let it drop so the man could see…but I didn't need long to know what it said. It said-

"Rumpelstiltskin." The man breathed as his breathing became shaky. Fully understanding that the man he had kicked, who he had shamed in front of his boy, who he had laughed at….he was back, with vengeance.

"Wonderful." Papa spat back in a mocking way at the cowering man beneath him "…..and now you shall know me, as the new dark one." He commanded.

" How about a little fealty?" Papa suggested in a cold heartless way as he then put his foot forward and continued "Kiss. My. Boot."

If I hadn't if been so terrified I might have just laughed at the irony.

The shaking man hesitated but slowly obeyed. For he, unlike me, understood exactly the power he had and so he did as he asked. But, it didn't save him I watched as Papa grabbed his head and he cried out at the pressure he put on it. Then just like that, Papa snapped his neck as if he was just clicking his fingers.

I flinched as one of the men flanged out their sword "NO! PAPA!" I shouted in desperation. I didn't want more blood to be shed!

But it was.

I watched in frozen fear as Papa swiftly walked across to the man who had armed himself and slashed deeply into his abdomen, then running to the second one who was trying to get his sword out but it was too late as Papa stabbed him in the chest and the third man…he hadn't even got off his sword before Papa leapt up and lunched it into his back. It was over in seconds.

I looked at the scene before me. Even though there was a lack of blood there were five dead bodies in front of me. Five dead bodies….and Papa. Who now, I realized, was turning his attention to me.

"Papa?" I asked again for the third time that day, lightly shaking my head in…disgust? "….what has happened to you?" I continued.

"Your safe, Bae" I wasn't. I most certainly wasn't. But regardless he had said that to me as he began walking towards me and I walking back.

"….do you feel safe, son?" he asked continuing towards me.

"No, I'm frightened." I pleaded with him as if to make him go away. I felt my voice waver as I whimpered those last words. Because I was afraid….No, I was completely terrified. I truly thought right there and then I was going to die. Die at my own Papa's hands.

Little did I know he wasn't going to give me that luxury.

The moment I said that he quickly replied "I'm not." as I found myself looking down at that dagger now covered almost completely in blood.

But what he said next. God, what he said next. That…that still haunts me at night. It has been in every nightmare since that fateful day and it will be in every nightmare afterwards. Regardless of The Evil Queen's soon coming curse. I will never ever forget those words.

"I protected what belongs to me….and I'm not scared of anything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well? What do you think? Please R&R! And don't be too harsh it's my first one ever :s

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
